The New York Changes
by JChBerry
Summary: Rachel Berry se muda a New York con la esperanza de casarse con Finn, pero que pasaría si Finn perdiera la cabeza. Y la única salida tuviera el nombre de "Santana Lopez" Pezberry, Brittana y Faberry


Capítulo I

We Found Love

El amor me convenció a venir a New York con la única persona que he amado, pero llevamos dos días en la gran manzana y muchas cosas han cambiado con respecto a la manera en que Finn me trata, no me malentiendan, yo amo a Finn y aún me quiero casar con el, pero no sé ahora se está comportando tan raro. Gracias a Dios por Kurt, sin él no sé que pasaría conmigo.

Estás segura que Finn no estaba jugando- dijo Kurt tomando un sorbo de su café caliente comprado en Tiffany's.

Sí, te juró que llegó ebrio y olía a perfume de mujer- comenté con lagrimas corriendo por mis ojos los cuales no se podían disimular.

Pues está misma noche hablaré con él, de seguro hay una explicación para todo este enrrollo- asentí y me despedí de Kurt.

Como no quedé en NYADA, Kurt me consiguió un pequeño papel en el coro de la nueva producción de West Side Story, y aunque tenga que cantar _America _esto me dará una gran oportunidad para entrar en el mundo de Broadway, claro que a Kurt y a mi nos dijeron que había una actriz que competía conmigo para un papel en West Side Story.

Ni siquiera me importaba competir con una chica citadina que quizás era mejor que yo, todo lo que me importaba y pensaba era si habia hecho una buena elección al venir a New York con Finn, la verdad ni siquiera lo reconozco y sabía que no había sido completamente honesta con Kurt, ya que Finn no sólo llegó ebrio, sino que también intentó golpearme.

Entrando al gigantesco teatro, donde unos pocos tramoyistas estaban retratando la antigua ciudad de New York, pero lo que ví en el escenario fue interesante. Era la viva e inteligente Santana López.

Recuerdo que cuando estaba en 4to grado, Santana y yo nos convertimos en las mejores amigas, pero lo que pasó cuando ensyabamos para We Found Love, pero ahora tenía que mover la cabeza y saludar de beso a Santana.

Hola Rachel- dijo Santana estrechándome la mano para poder saludarme.

Hola San, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté haciendo amena la platica y llamando la atención de una muchacha cerca.

¿Quién es ella Santana?- preguntó la chica rubia, de ojos azules y piel blanca.

Es Rachel Berry, Brittany. Una compañera de McKinley en Ohio- dijo sosteniendo a la muchacha por la cintura.

Muy bien vuelvan a sus puestos- comentó Cassandra July, la coreografa.

Todas las chicas se preparaban para comenzar su presentación de America, para lo cual no me podía controlar, siempre he estado acostumbrada a ser la protagonista y ahora tengo que ponerme detrás y cantar para alguien, quizás esto sea lo más díficil que he hecho.

Mientras bailaba, sentía como las miradas de Santana se cruzaban con las mías, mientras que las de esa tal Brittany con las de ella, lo cual no era comódo para trabajar.

Al terminar la sesión, Santana salió corriendo detrás de mí, ya que yo sólo quería irme de ahí, ya que ese lugar me hacía sentir demasiado nerviosa con todo lo que pasó con Santana cuando cantamos We Found Love.

Oye, espera- gritó Santana al notar que me iba del teatro.

Mande- contesté tratando que fuera lo más cortante posible- ¿Qué necesitas?

Nada, sólo quería hablar contigo, pero ya veo que el gran Frankenteen se puso a tomar los pantalones en la relación- contestó con esa simpá- tica y molesta manera de decir las cosas.

¿De qué hablas?- pregunté un tanto nerviosa.

Del pequeño moretón en tu brazo- dijo mientras yo sólo me tapaba con la mano.

Santana me dejó su número en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba con toda mi ropa. Pero mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de ver esos ojos marrones, algo que en realidad me parecía hermoso.

Mientras yo bobeaba con eso, la chica se apartaba de mi dejandome con su número de telefono en la bolsa y como un millón de ganas de llamarle, pero tenía que recordar que estaba con Finn, él solamente estaba teniendo una mala racha.

Conduciendo el pequeño coche que Kurt y yo alquilamos, presentí a unas calles de nuestro apartamento que algo malo ocurriría, no sabía que era y mucho menos imaginé que podría ser en mi apartamento. Pero no le prestaba atención, hasta que llegué a la calle donde vivíamos y ahí fue donde la pesadilla comenzó.

Dí una vuelta en U, mientras veía que las luces de nuestro apartamento, el cual estaba en un barrio solitario, estaban reflejando a dos hombres teniendo un conflicto.

Me apresuré para saber que pasaba y cuando llegué a la puerta buscando mis llaves, me percaté que Finn estaba golpeando a Kurt, a lo cual entré y me confronté con Finn.

¿Qué demonios haces Finn?- dije horrorizada.

El me dijo que te dejara en paz- su voz era entrecortada y estaba ebrio- y él no se tiene que meter con nosotros.

Mira maldito ebrio si ella te quiere aguantar bien, pero yo no viviré un día mas aquí- dijo Kurt con un ojo morado, mientras yo no paraba de llorar.

Te vas conmigo o te quedas con él- dijo extendiendome la mano a lo cual repondí y me fui con el mientras Finn gritaba.

Cuando iba en el automóvil con Kurt, el cual no dejaba de quejarse por su ojo, me preguntaba en donde nos ibamos a quedar. Finn era el que tenía el dinero, Kurt y yo comenzabamos a trabajar.

Tengo una idea- tomé mi bolso y saqué la tarjeta con el número de Santana, y era eso o quedarnos con un vagabundo debajo de un puente.

Santana accedió a que nos quedaramos en su casa, pero con la condición de que no hicieramos demasiado escandalo y de que Lady Hummel no tocará sus cosas. Pero era un buen precio, aunque aún me sentía mal por lo que pasó en McKinley.

Al llegar al aapartamento de Santana noté que las cosas estaban un poco desordenadas, asi que al entrar a la cocina notamos que había muchas medicinas raras, por lo cual sentí la necesidad de cuestionar a Santana.

¿Quién está enfermo?- dije sin esperar esa respuesta.

Brittany, tiene cáncer.

Lo dijo de una manera tan seca que asustaba, mientras Kurt sólo se sorprendió, era como una rara película en la cual ellos de alguna manera habían terminado.

Brittany y yo vinimos a New York, pero ella se empezó a sentir mal y cuando decidimos ir a ver al doctor el cáncer ya estaba demasiado avanzado.

Lo sentimos mucho, deben de ser muy buenas amigas- dijo Kurt el cual no sabía la sexualidad de Santana.

Ella es mi novia- dijo dejando congelado a Kurt el cual no lo imaginaba ni por nada del mundo- ¿Y ustedes por qué están aquí?- dijo sin prestarle atención al ojo morado de Kurt.

Pues Finn se volvió loco, ha estado demasiado fuera de sí y ahora me golpeó- comentó el pobre de Kurt al cual Santana le ofreció una carne.

Ya saben que se pueden quedar todo lo que quieran, pero recuerden lo que les dije.

No pude dejar de mirar a Santana, su hermoso cuerpo me hacía desfallecer, pero ahora estaba con Finn, esto sólo fue un resbalón. Como el que yo tuve cuando cantamos aquella hermosa canción, lo malo es que no creo haberme equivocado con él, yo amo a Finn Hudson.


End file.
